In Royston Vasey
by Oldmoviebuff
Summary: A follow up to my first fanfic, the mood just took me and I didn't put up much of a fight. The continuing adventures of Ross from LoG, now that he has someone to actually make his life happy. rated M for super happy fun time later. R
1. Chapter 1

A.N. - Alright, so I got into one of my 'god i'm so damn lonely' moods. Which is awesome for you guys, cause that's when the writing bug bites the hardest. Honestly it's either me writing schmaltz or me eating a tube of cookie dough and watching the 1979 Dracula (which i highly recommend). I've found I don't gain as much weight when I write FF, so this is the result. This is an idea I've had floating around for a while, so stick with me. If this mood lasts long enough, I might be tempted to write a follow up to my Skyfall fic as well.

Chapter 1

Ross woke up excited. It was the first time in a long while, but he had good reason. Sarah was due back in the UK today. Her book signing tour was finally over. Even though she had somehow managed to spend several weeks with him before, she could not put off the tour any longer. Before she left, however, they both agreed to keep in contact and that she was to report right back to Vasey when she was done. In fact, she had insisted.

Sarah had called him the evening before to inform him that she had an early flight from Pairs to London, and providing that the plane landed on time, there would be a train she could catch up to Royston Vasey. She could be there by late that evening.

Ross braced himself against the harsh early March air as he made his way out to his car. He was going into work earlier than usual as he planned to leave early. She had called him right before he normally went to bed, so he didn't have time to fix up his flat and would need to do something about that before she got in. With Sarah returning indefinitely, they could really get a good chance to see where their relationship was headed. He could scarcely contain his joy all throughout the drive to the Job Centre. And although his nervous excitement wasn't written on his face, Ross was jumping around like an 8 year old on the inside. He was in such a good humor, that he even greeted Pauline as he passed her office and made his way to his own.

"Why Ross, what's gotten into you? Did you find a puppy to kick on your way in this morning?" Pauline said in her normal cocky tone as she leaned against his doorframe. His behavior had peaked her interest.

"Don't push it Pauline, I could have you bounced out of here too easily." Ross replied, not looking up from the files on his computer screen. "You are still probationary, remember that." Thanks to Sarah's influence, Ross had agreed to be the bigger man and do what he could to help Pauline get her job back.

"Yes, yes Ross but seriously, what has gotten into you?" Pauline asked again, trying to not come off as interested as she really was. Even though Ross had gotten her back to work in the Dole service, she was still wary of him. He had enough on her to ruin her life (again) if he felt so inclined.

Ross sighed and looked up at Pauline, "If you _must_ know, Ms. Clarke is getting back into town today."

"Ahh so you're not suffering from some strange tropical disease, shame." Pauline said as she inspected her nails. "Your just as giddy as a little monkey." She turned and strutted back to her office down the hall.

"Watch it Pauline!" Ross called after her. After all, he was always surprised at the amount of bollocks she had to constantly tease him while at work. She was lucky that Sarah was in the picture to keep him from loosing his temper at her. But not even the "painted purple attack" he had just endured could dampen his spirits. Sarah was coming back.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Yuletide Interlude

A.N. - So the first story ended in November, and this story picks up in March. I wanted to include a little peak into how Ross and Sarah spent their time when she first came back. So I thought, "Christmas!" why not? So here you go.

-Christmas Morning, a few months before.

"Happy Christmas." Ross whispered into Sarah's ear when he woke up.

"Merry Christmas." Sarah softly replied, eyes still closed and sleep clouding her voice. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to open your present, but if you want me to be specific, 7:30."

"Jesus Ross! Don't you ever sleep in?" she said as she blindly swung her arm around to lightly punch him in the arm.

"No, I'm too used to getting up early. By all accounts I did let you sleep in. Now come on! It's time to open presents!" Ross reached over and pulled the covers off of his sleepy American. God, he enjoyed the way he was around her. Something about her company allowed him to open up and even get a little impish. Although he was pretty sure that was just her rubbing off on him.

Sarah pulled the nearest pillow over her head and groaned. "All right, but promise me that we can go back to sleep after…."

"Cross my heart, now sit up and open your present." Ross couldn't remember the last time he had so looked forward to Christmas. When Sarah spontaneously showed up on his doorstep, he had been over joyed to know that she was staying until Christmas. He hadn't spent a Christmas with anyone since he moved out after University.

Groggily, Sarah sat up in the bed and turned to face Ross, who was sitting on "his side". She crossed her legs Indian style and brought the bed sheet up around her shoulders. "Okay," she said with a deep breath, "where is my present?"

Ross smiled as he grabbed the red and green parcel from his nightstand and handed it to her.

Sarah tried to blink herself more awake as she undid the tape at both ends of the gift, unfolded the paper, and opened the rectangular box. Inside was a red leather journal. With a small smile on her face, Sarah gently pulled the journal from its tissue paper padding and inspected it. It was filled with beautiful handmade paper, and on the spine, was a little slot that held an exquisite ink pen to match.

"Ross, I don't know what to say. It's wonderful!" She brought the journal under her nose so she could breathe in the scent of the leather, and a small photograph fell out. Sarah picked up the photo and began to laugh. Ross had hidden a wallet-sized photo of himself with his best dower face inside the book.

"I took it a couple of days ago, I thought you should have a reminder of the sour man you were leaving behind." Ross offered as she marveled at the snapshot, he had rolled the dice and it had come out in his favor.

"Yes, whenever I get lonely on the road, or whenever some exotic Italian is trying to pick me up, I will pull out this picture and remind myself of the sex-machine I will be coming back to!" She held the picture to her chest and fanned herself with her free hand.

"And you will be coming back?" Ross asked meekly, looking down at the bed. As much as Sarah had raised his self-esteem, he still felt a little like his old self from time to time, and the last thing he wanted was a repeat of the last time she left.

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? I _will _be coming back, as soon as my Europe book tour is over."

Ross' head was still low, so she leaned in and kissed the top of his shinny hair. "The present was perfect, thank you. Now come on, it's your turn."

Sarah turned around and grabbed Ross' present from its hiding place under the bed. She tossed it into his lap and waited, leaning in like a curious child. Ross put on his glasses before proceeding to unwrap the silver and snowflake colored paper from the box. Ross opened the box to reveal an obviously used alarm clock/radio on top of some old cookbooks buried in shipping peanuts. He looked up and met Sarah's wide grin with utter confusion. She was playing at something, but he couldn't tell what.

"It's…a…lovely."

"Well I'm glad you think so, but they're not for you."

Sarah grabbed the alarm clock from the box and looked over it to make sure there was no damage. "The alarm clock is mine from home. I had a friend send it to me." She smiled as she placed the clock on the nightstand on her side and plugged it into the outlet converter she normally kept for her phone charger. "And the cookbooks belonged to my Grandparents." She smiled as she pulled them from the box and opened one to show Ross their names, written side by side.

Ross looked as confused as Mickey when prompted to spell his name. Sarah, ever in tune with his thoughts, explained, "They're my necessities from home, Ross. I had them sent here as a promise that I will be back."

Ross felt a warm feeling growing in his stomach as Sarah continued. "This is my favorite alarm clock, and those cookbooks are the only possessions of Grandma and Grandpa that I have. I'm trusting you to hold on to these while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?" Ross was speechless as she leaned in to kiss his nose, then rose to take the cookbooks out to the kitchen. He was still frozen in his spot when she returned.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" Sarah asked as she crawled back onto the bed.

"I love you." There it was. He had said it and now it was out there for everyone to see. He hadn't meant to say it. Of course he _meant _it, but he didn't mean to just blurt it out like that. It was a really bad habit that he developed around her.

Sarah had stopped messing with the covers and turned to look at him. "What?"

There was no going back now, so Ross did what he could to move forward. "I said, 'I love you.'" He repeated the statement simply and waited for her to react. Honestly, as good as she was at reading him, he could never quite peg what she had going on in her head.

Ross braced himself as she leaned forward and pulled him into a warm hug.

"You know what?" She said quietly into his ear.

"What?"

"I love you too." She lightly kissed his ear as she finished the statement.

Ross wrapped his arms around her and nestled his head into her shoulder. After a few moments, Sarah pulled her arms away, but kept her face only an inch away from his.

"And since we are making declarations, I declare that I've got one more present for you."

Ross raised an eyebrow as Sarah kissed his lips lightly, then his chin, then his neck, then his chest…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a wonderful day of walking around in the beautiful snow that had covered the village and a delicious roast made from one of Sarah's cookbooks, the pair found themselves back in bed, in each other's arms, and exhausted.

"Happy Christmas Ross."

"Merry Christmas Sarah."


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. - Annnnddd cliffhanger, shit! I'm mean. R&R

Chapter 3

At 5, Ross left the Job Centre and made his way back to his flat. He desperately wanted to straighten up the place before Sarah arrived. Not that he had become a total slob in the time that Sarah was gone, but he had done some redecorating. For some reason, after Sarah left for the tour, Ross just didn't care for his apartment décor any more. It was the meticulous design of a lonely man who literally had nothing else to do. The pristine, streamline look, just wasn't for him now. In fact, he had overhauled almost the entire flat, the exception being his bed and bathroom. The kitchen was largely the same as well, just topped in new marble surfaces and dark, wooden cabinets. The sitting area/living room had been hit the hardest, with the couch being the first to go. Sarah had said that getting rid of the couch wasn't necessary, but it didn't fit in the new direction he was taking the apartment in and he was all to eager to remove it. In its place was a large, dark leather sofa, almost the same shade as the cabinets. All of the tables and wood furnishings matched the dark, reddish brown scheme as well. He had taken out the tile flooring he had, and replaced it with off white carpeting in the living room that lead into the bedroom, and the kitchen floor was now a warm shade of red wood.

Overall, Ross was quite pleased with the result, but he had purchased some wall decorations, a few other small furnishings, and some more elaborate kitchen supplies that were all still in boxes. Since he didn't know when exactly Sarah would be getting in, we wanted to get everything put away and as neat as possible.

Ross made his way up the steps to the flat, drawing up mental pictures of where everything should go; in order to minimize the time needed to do it. He was stalled, however, when he opened the door to find that the boxes were empty and stacked by the door, their contents put about the flat in almost the same way Ross had envisioned. Next to the stacked boxes were several suitcases, neatly lined up and out of the way. Damn! She was good. Ross got all the way inside and looked around to see what all she had done, the lamps he had bought were placed on the proper end tables, the dining table center piece was in place, the rugs were placed precisely on walkways, and the three paintings he had bought were against the wall and on the floor directly below where he was planning to hang them. A small smile crept across his face as he walked into the kitchen and found the new appliances were in logical placement in the cabinets and pantry. He chanced a quick peak inside his refrigerator, and sure enough, it was stock piled with groceries. She really was amazing. He could never wrap his head around how she always seemed to be one step ahead of him.

Ross walked over to his bedroom, where he assumed Sarah was, as she was nowhere else to be found. He opened the door to find Sarah in her frumpy traveling clothes, curled up on her side of the bed. _Her side_. He hadn't even spoken to her yet and he was already completely happy to have her back. He quietly walked over to his exhausted little American writer, and pulled the blanket from his side over her. She looked so peaceful and serene when she was asleep, far from the spit-fire that she was when awake. Right now, with Sarah curled up on her side, under the big down blanket, she looked like a little girl. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly before retreating out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Tonight, Ross would be the chef. For once, he had the upper hand on her. For once, she was going to be the one to be surprised.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sarah emerged from the bedroom around an hour later, to find Ross in the kitchen attempting to cook a dinner from one of the cookbooks. He had chosen a recipe from one of the used-looking pages, the one with the most handwritten notes added to it. He was so wrapped up in trying to decipher it, that he didn't notice her entrance.

"Is that Macaroni and Cheese I smell?" Sarah said as she leaned over Ross' shoulder to take a peek into the pot. Ross whirled around in surprise, barely missing Sarah with the cheese-covered spoon in his hand. Sarah could only giggle at Ross' appearance as he was covered in some flour and a few other indiscernible smudges.

"How on Earth did you do that?" She laughed as she made her way over to the sink to wet a dishrag. "The recipe only calls for a tablespoon!" She turned down the heat on the cheese sauce and moved Ross over to a chair at the table so she could clean him off.

"The book has no specifics! What does a 'dash' mean? What about a 'smidge'? It would be so much easier if you and your grandma hadn't scratched out the original directions. I mean how am I supposed to guess whhhtt…" Damn she was good, she was really good. Ross' mouth was silenced, once again, by Sarah's as she hit him with a slow, 'I missed you' kiss. After, she began to gently wipe the grime and flour off of his face.

"This is why you can't cook Ross, this right here." She said with a smile as she held his chin to keep his face steady. "Yes, there are directions, but cooking is more about feeling, becoming one with the food, so to speak." She continued trying to sound prophetic.

When she had finished cleaning off his face, Ross rose from the chair and pulled her into a tight hug. "So are you going to help me then?"

"Hmmm, no."

"No!?"

"No, you got yourself into this mess, you are going to get yourself out."

"But what if it's a disaster?"

"Well then, we will just have to stomach it won't we?" Sarah flashed an impish smile as she leaned against the counter and folded her arms. "Well?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

20 minutes of swearing and near man-on-food violence later, Ross set the food down at the table and Sarah began to eat.

"Well?" he asked, hesitant about trying his own creation.

"Delicious, better than Grandma used to make, better than anything I have ever tasted before, or ever will again!"

"You don't need to be mean you know." Ross said crossing his arms.

"It's fine Ross, a very good first attempt, much better than mine. Go on and have a bite."

Ross tentatively speared a forkful and brought it to his mouth. It was a great deal chewier than he had hoped for, but the taste was not all together unpleasant.

"You see? And with my help, you will be one of the greatest!" Sarah declared, lifting her fork into the air.

Ross couldn't help but smile. Sarah grinned back, a little too pleased with herself at her accomplishment. He had really missed this.

Ross and Sarah spent the rest of dinner filling each other in on what had been going on the past couple of months, but as they got closer and closer to finishing, Sarah grew more and more quiet.

"Is something wrong?" He asked tentatively as Sarah made to take the dishes to the sink.

"No, I guess… I just need to tell you something and I'm not quite sure how to do it." Ross grabbed the remaining dishes and followed her, slightly concerned. Sarah needed to tell him something serious, she hated getting serious, it must have been something big.

Ross took the plates from her and placed them in the sink. "Just tell me." He had to ask her right off before she found a way to skirt the issue or change the subject.

"Well, first thing's first, I wanted you to know that I am in the process of getting my UK citizenship."

"You mean, you want to stay in England permanently?"

"Yes. I really do love this country, the people, the culture…"

"Why were you nervous about telling me that?"

"Well, it's stupid, but I didn't want you to think it was presumptuous of me, you know, kind of like going out with someone, thinking it's going great then showing up on the person's doorstep saying your ready to move in."

"I see, well you didn't need to worry about telling me, you are free to live anywhere you want, be it with me or somewhere else." Ross replied, a little shocked that the statement came out as easily as it did.

Sarah sighed and gave a sad smile as she walked back out of the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Thank you Ross, you don't know how much that means to me but…"

"But? But what?" Ross walked over to the table and stood in front of her. This was concerning, and his diminished insecurities were starting to grow again. Had she met someone else? Was she not feeling the spark? Was she terminally ill? Ross' mind started to offer up every horrible possibility that might be the cause, no matter how insane it seemed.

Sarah took a deep breath and lifted her face to meet his, "Ross, I'm pregnant."

Somehow, out of all the scenarios playing through his mind, this hadn't been one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. – R&R

Chapter 4

Ross needed to sit down, he didn't care where, he just needed to sit. Mindlessly, he plopped down on the floor in front if the chair where Sarah was sitting. He looked up at Sarah, who was holding a strong face, but was remaining silent. He would have to speak first.

"When?…"

"I found out a few weeks ago."

"How far?..."

"Doctor says about 2 and a half months along, I'm guessing sometime in December. Anything else?" Sarah was keeping her voice calm, but Ross could tell that she was almost at the point of tears.

Ross pulled his knees from his chest and knelt in front of her. "Are you happy?"

Sarah lifted her face from her hand and turned to look at Ross. That wasn't a question she was expecting to hear. "I don't know. I mean, I was when I found out, but then I didn't know how you would react. It's not like we meant for this to happen on purpose, and then I got to thinking more. I don't know if I'm ready for this, and I don't know if I can do it on my own." Sarah had started talking faster and faster, the tears getting harder to hold down. Ross reached up and grabbed her frantic hands.

"You don't have to do it on your own, you know."

For once, Sarah was the one silenced in shock. "What? You're fine with this?" Sarah freed her hands and gestured over herself, and her stomach.

"Well, it wasn't a step I was expecting to take _quite_ yet with you…"

Sarah clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle her heavy breathing as tears of relief began to flow. Ross continued.

"I honestly don't know how to feel about this either, but I do know that I love you and half of my DNA is cooking in there. So as far as I'm concerned, I'm in this as much as you."

Sarah smiled in through her tears as Ross stood up and pulled her into his arms. "Thank you! For the past couple of weeks, I've been driving myself crazy trying to figure out how you were going to react." She said pressed against his chest. "I've been so worried, I mean it is an awfully big step, and I didn't know if you would be up for it."

"Are you joking? I may not be entirely ready for this, but I love you. I do. And neither of us may be ready for this, but we have what? A little over six months to come to terms with it all?"

Sarah smiled and nodded into his chest.

"Just one last question."

Sarah looked up at him. "Yes?"

"You are sure it's mine right? I mean, in a couple of months a half American half Frenchman isn't going to poke his head out is he?"

"Ohh you ass!" Sarah said in false anger, trying to stifle a laugh. "I may have spent the last couple of months sleeping around Europe…" Ross rolled his eyes. "But the bun in _this _oven, belongs to you."

Ross cringed as Sarah slapped him playfully across the face. "Of all the balls! Look at you making jokes." Sarah stood back as she wiped the tears away from her face and composed herself. "And I'll tell you something else," She chuckled, "Even if it was some other man, I would still say it was yours! You're the only one I would trust to help me."

That statement, coming from any other person besides Sarah, would have been enough to send Ross over the deep end. But, because it _was_ Sarah, he knew she meant it to be a compliment in her own weird way.

"You may not know it yet, but you are going to make a fine dad."

"Yeah, 'fine dad' indeed. Dad!?" Ross sat back down on the floor, the cold realization finally sinking in, he was going to be a dad. "I don't know if I'm ready for this!" His brief journey into the land of the strong and supportive had ended. Thankfully, Sarah was a longtime resident there and her despairing moment had passed.

"I know, you just said that, and sounded a great deal more collected than just now." Sarah let out a small breath as she moved her chair directly in front of him and sat down again.

"Well yes. You were crying, I've never seen you really cry before. I wanted to be cavalier for you." His breathing was getting more rapid.

"I know Ross, I know. It's scary, having a baby is scary, but you know what makes it not seem as much?" Ross looked up at her quizzically.

Sarah lifted up her frumpy travel sweater to reveal her midsection. Ross could hardly breathe as he looked at her belly. It was still relatively flat, but a small bulge had started to develop. To anyone else, it might have seemed that she had gained one or two pounds, but he knew.

"I know right? Somehow that magically makes it a little better." Sarah beamed at Ross' expression and looked back and forth between him and her belly.

"Can I?" Ross looked at her hesitantly as he raised a hand.

"It's half yours remember? You can do what you want!"

Ross gently brought his hand up to her belly and touched it. He gasped slightly and laughed. "It's warm!"

"Well, it's been in a sweater."

Ross rose to his knees and placed his hands on Sarah's sides, marveling at the sight. He leaned in and gently kissed it before resting his head against her stomach. Sarah ran her fingers through his hair and let him have his moment. They were going to be fine, she was _almost _sure.

A.N. – the tone at the end isn't as foreboding as it sounds, it is Sarah expressing her apprehension towards being a parent, not the relationship itself. I meant it to sound as if she still had some lingering doubts hidden under her tough exterior.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. – I'm sorry this is taking so long, the end of the year is coming and finals week is creeping up. Being an art student, I really don't have any tests during finals week, just a bunch of critiques, so these past few weeks have been me working on all my final projects and artist statements that go with them. And I work for the residence hall that I live in, so all during finals week I will be moving my residents out and trying to get my stuff packed up at the same time. Long story short, I don't think I will be able to keep up with this story at a regular pace, so here is a little something to tie all 6 of you guys over until things settle down (I made it extra sweet and spicy). Enjoy, especially since I could have used this time to write one of my essays.

Chp. 5

Ross was feeling less troubled than before, but he was still reeling as he finished up brushing his teeth. He spat, rinsed out his mouth, and looked in the mirror. '_What are you so nervous about_?' He asked himself. '_You're still young, but not that young._' Ross took off his glasses, placed them on the sink, and turned back to continue his inner conversation with himself. '_If not now, when? You think something better will come along?_' 'No, it's just a little soon, I didn't think this would come up so quickly, I always thought that if I were to have a child, it would be thought out, planned.' '_Since when is anything of note in life planned?' _'I just don't know if I can handle it…' '_But that isn't the reason, what are you really concerned about?' '_…I…I don't like children, I never did. They're loud, messy, ill-mannered brats…'

"How's it going?" Ross turned to see Sarah leaning against the doorway in her usual oversized shirt and boxer shorts.

"…How long have you been there…"

"Well, not to claim any ninja skills, but long enough to notice that you haven't blinked in at least a minute."

"Oh.." his eyes were burning, how long had he been there?

"Am I going to have to have it out with that noggin of yours?"

"Well…"

"'Well…'" she mocked him, before entering the bathroom fully, " I might just have to get in between you two."

Before Ross could do anything, Sarah hopped onto the bathroom counter and placed herself squarely between him and his reflection, right at his eye level.

"And you know how good I am at getting between you and you right?" He couldn't help but smile at her, and in the back of his mind, he noticed that intoxicating green scent of hers sneaking in and clouding his train of thought.

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?" Ross snapped back into the room.

"You haven't properly welcomed me back yet." She smiled deviously.

Ross didn't quite understand, but he didn't have long to wonder before Sarah grabbed his shirt collar and smashed his lips against her own. 'Wow,' he thought, 'just like in the movies.'

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, moving closer to the counter. Sarah, with one arm across his shoulder and down his back, and the other firmly buried in his hair, kissed him hungrily. He let out a soft growl as she wrapped her legs around him, bringing her body as close to his as possible. Ooohhh the contact, how he missed the contact.

The vicious snogging came to an abrupt halt when one of Sarah's hands snaked up under Ross' shirt and began to gently run her fingers up and down his back.

"Sarah?" Ross gasped out.

"Yes?" Sarah replied, eyes still shut and head against Ross' cheek as she caught her breath.

"Bed?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Sarah wrapped her legs and arms around Ross once more as he brought his arms under her seat and carried her to back to the bedroom.

After he laid her gently down on the bed, he pulled back to get an eyeful of his accidental American. He slowly leaned down again, about to caress her cheek, or brush aside her hair, when Sarah changed his plans. She held his head for a second before jerking him down on top of her, consuming him in another hungry kiss. In tandem, and without breaking facial contact, the pair scooted further onto the bed so they were fully reclined, limbs and lips entangled.

Sarah began to pull off Ross' nightshirt as he started to kiss across her neck and collarbone. Once she managed to pull the shirt off, she ran her fingers across his chest, teasingly. Ross tried to stay focused as he broke away long enough to return the favor by pulling off Sarah's extra large college shirt and supported tank top underneath. This time he decided to take the lead and managed to send her squealing. He, pulled himself a little further down her body, to where he was at eye level with her chest. Ross nuzzled his face before flicking out his tongue and teasing the nearest peak.

Sarah took in a sharp breath and sqeaked, "When did you turn into such a naughty boy?"

Ross could only look up at her and smile before he moved on to suckling. Sarah, even in raptures, always seemed to keep her head clear, and responded by rubbing her thigh against his aching erection.

"You…aren't…playing fair…" Ross groaned out as he tried to keep himself contained.

"Since when do I ever play fair?" Sarah giggled as she started to pull off his pajama pants.

While Sarah was occupying herself with his clothes, Ross began to do away with hers. Funny, even in his weirdest fantasies, did Ross never think he would have to be dealing with boxer shorts on someone other than him. Once the interfering fabric was on the floor, where it needed to be, Ross and Sarah connected quickly. That warm, delirious connection he loved so dearly. Sarah moaned in his ear as he started to move within her and she moved against him. As the rhythm picked up, she wrapped her hands around his back and dug her head into the crook of his neck. It wasn't long before they both reached their zenith and the pair was left shivering in each other's arms.

Later, once they had both cleaned up and returned to bed, Ross lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Sarah, still working out her internal clock, had fallen asleep immediately. She was next to him, on her back, with her head resting on his arm. He really envied her; he was just as exhausted as she was, but couldn't make himself sleep. The lust-glow had gone away, and Ross' thoughts returned to the situation at hand. After a few minutes of contemplating, Ross gently slid his arm out from under Sarah's head and sat up next to her. It took him a few more minutes of watching the steady rise and fall of her chest before he worked up the courage to carefully lift Sarah's shirt up to her ribcage.

There it was, not that he expected it to be gone, but it was a sight he was going to have to get used to. That small little round that would soon get bigger. He felt a brief glimpse of panic in his brain before his body responded. A warm feeling grew in his stomach. His common sense may not have agreed with him, but at least his gut knew what to do. He slowly inched his way down to where his head was level with Sarah's middle and whispered, "Sorry for the jostle, and I expect I will have to do some more apologizing in the coming weeks, because that sure wasn't the last."

He positioned himself perpendicular to Sarah's midsection and rested his head on her upper stomach so that his nose was touching to top of the bulge. He brought his hand up to cradle the bottom, what little there was at the moment. He suspected that this was going to get easier as the months went on, but this was fine for now. Ross closed his eyes let himself get lost in the calm movement of Sarah's breathing. It wasn't until just before he left consciousness that he realized that Sarah's hand had moved to his neck and the base of his hairline, a few fingers sliding into his reddish-black hair.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N- ok so prepare yourselves for one hell of a string of excuses as to why this took so long. I made it through my final projects, then I had to go through the arduous process of packing up all of the crap I managed to cram in my room in a single semester all while checking out my 50-ish residents from my floor. Once I was finally released to go home, I was only able to get a week to unpack and get settled back at home before I had to turn around and drive 5hrs back to school to meet my delegation for this national conference we attended in Pittsburgh. I just got back two days ago and I was able to get this finished on my plane ride back to home. Anyway, this chapter could have been finished much sooner but the damn words wouldn't come out. I had been thinking harder on where the story was going but I knew that i needed an inbetweeny chapter to get things going. So, I should be able to get this story going again on a more regular basis. (side note: I am actually thinking on working on a couple of side projects one being, an original story that I will try to get published, the other being a sequel to my skyfall fanfic...so if you have read that one, let me know if you have any ideas for a continuation, I'm leaning towards a oneshot but I'm not sure yet)...ANYWAY... here you all go! R&R

"Do you think we should get a bigger place? Sarah? _Sarah?"_

"…..Ross….you know this shit isn't going to fly once my mood swings really start to kick in right?" Sarah rolled over in the dark to face Ross and to swat away the hand that was eagerly shaking her side.

"I know but this is important. Do you think we should get a bigger place?"

"Could this at least wait until the sun is up?" Sarah turned back around in the bed and clutched her pillow over her head.

"Well I suppose it could, it's just that the thought occurred to me a couple of hours ago and I was waiting for a more appropriate hour to wake you."

"….Ross…It's 5 AM…."

"It's better than 3 AM."

Sarah groaned and turned towards Ross again. "How about we go back to sleep for a few more hours, you go to work, I will bring you lunch, and we can discuss it then."

Ross considered the thought for a second, if Sarah stopped by, he would be able to rub this in Pauline's face. "Deal."

A few hours later found Ross unlocking his office and cheerily going through the stack of papers on his desk. And right on cue, Pauline appeared in his doorway.

"Well, well, looks like someone got some of the hot and nasty last night." Pauline stated in an insolent tone, somewhere between jealousy and "I'm gonna tell."

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. It is not for you to be worrying about, and that tone is a little too familiar for an employee to be taking with his/her boss." Ross said simply as he busied through his paperwork.

Pauline pressed her lavender lips together and huffed out of her nose, satisfied with the response. He didn't give straight answer, which was all the answer she needed. She walked further into Ross' office and perched herself on the arm of the chair opposite his desk.

"Mind you don't break that. I like that chair and I don't think it can take the weight." Ross said in monotone, barely looking up.

"_You_ were able to _Ross_." She sneered at the insult.

"Yes, and I wonder if Mickey would still be interested in that knowledge." As per Sarah's wishes, Ross had promised not to ever tell Mickey what had happened between them, but Pauline didn't know that.

Pauline fought the blood rushing to her face and snapped back, "Not as interested as Sarah will be!"

"You think so, do you? Don't you have your own work you should be doing?"

Pauline whipped her head around and stormed out of Ross' office, back to her own. With her gone, Ross was able to spend the rest of his morning being productive and working on various dole cases.

He worked undisturbed until 11:30 or so, when he heard a small knock on the door.

"Knock, knock? Mind if I come in?"

Ross looked up and smiled to see Sarah, as pretty as ever, standing in his doorway with a box in her arms. "Of course not, come in."

Sarah gingerly walked in and swooped behind his desk for to give him a quick peck on his cheek.

"So, what did you bring me?" Ross said, sitting up in his seat and rubbing his hands together.

"Well, I saw this sandwich car on the way over here and thought you would like one…" Sarah said casually as she started to dig through the box she had brought in.

"Please tell me you aren't serious." Mild panic coming through in Ross' voice.

"When have you ever known me to be?" Sarah looked up from the box and smiled. "I made a light tuna pasta salad, bought a loaf of artisan bread, and some bananas. Does that meet your high standards sir?" She set the plastic wrap covered bowl on the edge of his desk along with some paper plates, the bread, and the forks. Of course it did, Sarah's tuna pasta salad had quickly risen to be one of his favorite dishes that she made.

It wasn't long into their meal that the subject of finding someplace else to live was brought up.

"Well, it's just that I feel bad moving you out of your home Ross."

"It's not a home, it's not even a house, it's a flat. A flat that I have no attachment to."

"I know, it's just a really big decision and I want to make sure that you are thinking it through and not just doing it because of me."

"It's not just for you, it is for both of us."

"Taking some mighty big steps aren't we Ross?"

Ross looked up in annoyance to find Pauline leaning on his doorframe wearing one of her usual shit-eating grins. Sarah turned around and hopped up to give her a hug.

"Pauline! I was hoping to get to see you while I was here! I didn't know you were still in for lunch, I was just planning to stop by your office on my way out."

"My, my dear, watch how you are eating, you are starting to put on a few." Pauline pulled back from the hug and smiled at Sarah. Ross bit his lip, about to say something, but was beaten to it.

"Might want to touch up on those greys honey, they are starting to show." Sarah responded casually as she returned to her seat.

'God I love this woman.' Ross thought in his head as he smirked up at Pauline, who was now fully in the office. He was never quite sure if this was them bantering, or actual cheap shots, but any insult aimed at Pauline was a good mark in his book.

"So, did I hear correctly?" Pauline said, cocking her auburn head to the side. "Are you going to become a permanent fixture in Vasey?"

"It looks like it" Sarah smiled as she took a small bite of salad.

"And you're moving in with this uncouth ape?"

"How is Mickey by the way?" The most sincere look graced upon Sarah's face.

"He's fine." Responded Pauline, a little too curtly, Sarah was just a little too quick for her liking. "Are you sure you want to move in with someone you've only known for a little while? I mean what do you really know about him?"

'She isn't about to do what I think she is about to do, even she isn't that stupid.' Ross thought to himself. Meanwhile, the two women continued their conversation like he wasn't even there.

"Oh, I think I know enough." Sarah reached over and patted the top of Ross' hand.

"Are you sure about that?" Pauline puffed up her lips and looked as though she might finally have a hand over her frienemy.

"I'm pretty sure, why? Is there something I should know that he hasn't told me?" Concern started to show on her brow.

"Well, your little boy toy there has a bit of a history of alley-catting." Pauline leaned in close to Sarah as if she was about to spill some big secret.

'Oh my God she is.' Ross wasn't sure how this was going to play out, he had nothing to hide, but then again, Sarah could easily be under the influence of hormones at the moment.

"I think that's enough Pauline." Ross gave her a stern, warning look.

"She has the right to know, after all she is my friend…" Pauline cocked her head towards him and threw him a wolfish grin.

"Pauline…." Ross began to stand up, but he was stopped by Sarah's hand on his arm.

"It's okay Ross, it's better if I know now." She smiled and turned back to Pauline. "What proof do you have of his indiscretions?"

"Well…" Pauline could not have been more pleased with herself. "For starters, the little bastard ruthlessly slept with me in order to blackmail me." She whispered the confession just loud enough for Ross to hear as she waited for Sarah's reaction, and boy did she deliver.

"Why you heartless son of a bitch!" Sarah stood up suddenly and hovered over Ross, who was too confused and scared to move from his chair. Pauline stood triumphantly next to Sarah with her arms crossed.

Sarah raised her hand as if to slap Ross, but stopped herself, instead making her way to the door. "You can say goodbye to this baby, because you are never going to see it!" And with that she stormed out.

Ross sat flabbergasted as Pauline shifted in between pride in her work and slight shock at the information that she had just received. The pair didn't have long to ruminate, however, because their respective trains of thought were interrupted by howling laughter coming from the hall as Sarah returned to the door.

"Was that a little much? I was going to go for a more dignified exit with a single tear, but the more dramatic one seemed a little more fun."

"What?..." Was all Pauline could manage out as she tried to keep cool. Ross, was still reeling a little but was slowly catching on.

"Yeah, I'm satisfied with the one I did. It hit me and I just kind of ran with it." Sarah plopped back down in the chair across from Ross.

"So, you're not upset?" Pauline was trying to hide the disappointment in her failure as well as she could.

"No, Ross told me about that _ages_ ago." She flipped her ponytail and turned back towards her lunch.

"So, all that, that was just joke?" She was managing to keep her voice calm, but her face was starting to turn red. Ross could even see it from under her layers of foundation.

"No… "Sarah swallowed her mouthful and began to load more tuna onto her fork. "some of it was true, I _am_ pregnant, and Ross _is _the father." It was the way she said it, so casually like it was right and obvious. Ross said nothing, but managed to meet Pauline's slack jawed look with a grin and a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, congratulations." Pauline said breathlessly, still trying to process this new development. "I should be going, lunch hour you know…" She made her way out of the office to return to hers and lick her wounds.

"We still need to get together and do dinner sometime!" Called Sarah after her as they heard the door slam down the hall. She then turned back to Ross as if nothing had happened.

"So you were talking about finding a new place?"

Ross silently got up, closed and locked his door, stood in front of Sarah's chair, and took her hands to pull her into a standing position. "I have never been as in love with you as I am right now."

Sarah just tilted her head and smiled. "Oh, really."

He held her face in both of his hands and pulled her into a deep kiss, before they both sat down and finished their lunch.


End file.
